For What It's Worth
by StormyLove
Summary: Lucy and Gray are in a relationship but Gray wants to keep it a secret. What will start to happen when people start to find out? Read to find outs xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail sadly. If I did, I would be making so many changes xD. This story is dedicated to Readingpassion-writinglove as she gave me the idea for this story :)

* * *

Chapter 1

"AHHH Gray put me down!" Lucy yelped as Gray snuck up behind her and threw her on his shoulder. It was a beautiful day in Magnolia and Lucy couldn't help but want to spend some of it at the guild with her friends before heading back home to get ready for the mission that her team took for the next day.

"Hmm let me think about that... Nah I'm good on carrying my girlfriend on my shoulders" he grinned as Lucy started to hit his back.

"Come on Gray, wasn't it you who said you didn't want anyone to know that we are dating? We are out in public" she squirmed around trying to get herself down.

"Yeah, I may have said that but that doesn't mean friends can't joke around and pick on each other" he placed her down as she hit his shoulder again.

"Not the point Gray, I don't even understand why we have to even keep it a secret. Are you ashamed of me or something?" she tried not to tear up as she spoke but a tear slightly slipped down her cheek.

"Hey no it's nothing like that Luce, trust me on that there's no way I am ashamed of you. It's just that we uh have to think about how others will take the news you know?" he tried explaining but Lucy wasn't having it.

"By others you mean Juvia right? I thought that you didn't like her in that way?"

"Not just Juvia but our team and the rest of the guild. We shouldn't just go on and be all lovey dovey we have other people's feelings to take into consideration. I told you before I only see her as a friend and a nakama." he explained to her once again about the water mage.

Lucy stopped in her tracks her glossy eyes looking into his worried ones. They didn't break contact until someone walked up to them wanting to get into the store that they apparently stopped in front of. Mumbling an apology, they silently continue their walk to the guild. Lucy had other plans and started to walk in the other direction back to her place. Gray turned around to say something to Lucy but saw her starting to walk off. Running after her, he grabbed her by the wrist hauling her to stop.

"Where are you going Luce? The guild's this way, and wait why are you crying?" his calm tone turned worrisome

"It's nothing Gray, just changed my mind and decided to go back to my place. You go onto the guild and we can talk another time." she pulled her wrist from his grasps and continued walking back to her apartment, leaving a very confused Gray standing on the sidewalk like an idiot thinking to himself.

_What the heck is going on with her all of a sudden? _Shaking his head as he made his way to the guild.

Entering the guild, he was met with the screeching of his name of the one and only water mage.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaay-sama you're finally here. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't be coming in today." Juvia ran over and grabbed onto his arm pulling him over to the table where she was waiting for him. Juvia went on and on about things that did not particularly interest Gray. He let a sigh that stopped Juvia from her rambling

"What's wrong Gray-sama? She asked looking over at Gray who seemed somewhat distant to her.

"Look Juvia, we need to talked and straight up a couple of things." he sighed as he sat down at the table. Thankfully there weren't a lot of people in the guild today so no one would overhear the conversation between the two

"What do you mean Gray-sama, I am a bit confused." she tried to make out what could be wrong

"What I mean is that I see you as a friend, a nakama and nothing past that. I am sorry if you thought differently, I just do not see you in that light at all." he tried to break the news as gently as possible.

"I don't understand Gray-sama. We weren't friends when you saved me during our fight when Phantom Lord's attack Fairy Tail. I thought that you sort of had interest in me hence why you saved me" she pleaded with him.

"Juvia, we were enemies back then yes but…but when you were talking about your past and how no one accepted you until Phantom Lord. I felt sorry for you not because of what happen but that you actually believed that Phantom Lord was the only place for you to feel accepted. I know I saw goodness in your heart though you were acting on orders from that scum. That's why I saved you and nothing else. I am sorry that my actions may have mislead you into thinking that I was interested in you. I had no intentions in hurting you at all." sighing as she apparently wasn't getting the message.

"But I do not understand why you are bringing this up all of a sudden. Is there something that I am missing here Gray-sama. Is it because of the love rivals interest in you?" venom coursed through her voice.

"Ugh Juvia, her name is L-U-C-Y and there is nothing for her to be jealous about as there is nothing going on between us. I like Lucy, have for quite some time even before encountering you." getting irritated with the water mage

"I see, so Gray-sama intends on making love riv.. I mean Lucy his girlfriend?" her voice slightly cracked as she asked.

"Lucy is already my girlfriend but no one knows because I wanted to keep it a secret."

"That doesn't really make sense Gray-sama. Why keep it a secret if you're like her, unless you're having seconds thoughts?" her tone slightly changed to being. hopeful

"NO I am not having second thoughts about my relationship with Lucy. Like I said before, it was my decision to keep it quiet because one I wanted to sort out the confusion with you, I don't want you attacking her because she "stole" me from you. Two, I don't know how things would pan out with the team if they knew we are together."

"If she makes you happy Gray-sama, then I am happy but why isn't Lucy here at the guild with you?"

"Uh well we sorta disagreed about the relationship being kept a secret. I assume she decided to go back to her place and get ready for the team's mission tomorrow."

"It doesn't surprise me that you two disagreed on that, I couldn't imagine being in her shoes at the moment." she began to feel for the celestial mage.

"Eh, what are you rambling about now Juvia?" he asked confusingly.

"Women are not like you men Gray-sama, we don't like feeling like we aren't important to the ones we are with whether it be friends or a lover. Lucy, is probably very confused at the moment thinking she isn't good enough. Though in my opinion she isn't but my opinion on that is not what matters. I think that you should go speak with her." she urged him.

Gray sat there taking Juvia's words into consideration. He honestly never thought about it in Lucy's point of view on keeping their relationship a secret, that it could be hurting her and making her think crazy things, which that be a trait for Lucy. Standing up, Gray started to make his way out of the guild before that he turned to Juvia

"Thanks Juvia I have to go but can you please keep this conversation between us? Just until I can sort out this mess I have created?" He gave her one of his genuine smiles.

"Of course Gray-sama, you have my word that your secret is safe with me." she smiled as he ran off to Lucy's place.

* * *

As he sees Lucy's place he made his way to the side of it knowing that she always left her windows unlocked. Luck was on his side as her living room window was opened. Climbing through her window, closing it and making sure he locked them all. Upon making his way to her door, he could hear that she was crying. He quietly entered her room and shut her door as slow as possibly so his presence wasn't known. Making his way to her bed, he noticed that she didn't bother changing out of her pink and black tank top and black mini skirt. She was facing the window, so her back was to him so he went over to her bedside and sat right behind her. Placing his hand on her shoulder

"Lucy" was all he could muster up as her tears broke his heart. He didn't think that keeping their relationship would cause her this much pain.

"Go away Gray, I don't want to see you right now." she tried to shrug his hand off her shoulder but he wasn't budging. Her tears continue to slip from her eyes down her cheek.

"No Luce, I am staying right here until you and I talk." to make his point, he reposition himself laying behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest. She struggled against him as she screamed for him to let go which only made him tighten his grip on her.

"Gray seriously let me GO! We have nothing to talk about." a fresh batch of tears began to spring from her eyes.

"That's a load of bull and you know it Luce. You're crying because of my stupidity and I am sorry. Will you please talk to me so we can sort this out?" he pleaded as he rested his chin on her shoulder, he nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"What do you want me to say Gray? I just can't pretend that I am just friends with my boyfriend! It hurts that I can't even simply kiss you in public because we have to consider others feelings. Well what about my feelings and me! I feel like I am your dirty secret and I don't even matter to you." she scream as she turned around in his arms to face him so he could see her tears.

His heart broke once she turned and he saw her hurt face and her tears flowing. He hugged her to his chest tighter feeling like the biggest idiot in Magnolia.

"Luce I am so sorry for making you cry or feeling like this that was never my intention." he ran his fingers through her hair trying to sooth her.

"What are your intentions with our relationship? Am I just going to be a fling like the girls Loke used to go out with?" her voice cracked with each word that came from her mouth.

"I am nothing like him Luce, just because he and I are friends doesn't mean I am ANYTHING like that. This relationship stuff is new to me as it is probably new for you too. I mean look how long it took me to actually figure out even Juvia like me let alone you. But so you know my intentions is to be the best boyfriend I can be but you have to work with me and be patient Luce." he explained as he leaned his head down nuzzling against her hair.

Lucy cried against his chest for thinking that he was like that. "I am sorry Gray but why can't we deal with the problems when they come? If we don't talk to anyone they might get suspicious and figure things out."

"Because Luce its better doing this the safe way then the hard way. I already talked to Juvia and everything there is sorted and fine. She won't be giving you much of a hard time. Our team are the only ones we have to worry about. I don't know how they will take the news." he spoke though the only one he was really concerned about was Natsu.

"I don't think our team will have any issues Gray. I don't understand why you think they would." she looked up at him, her eyes all glossy from her tears.

"Call it a hunch ok Luce just please trust me on this." he knows that Natsu will have a huge issue with this as Lucy and him are close since he was the one that brought her into Fairy Tail.

"Whatever you say Gray can we just stop talking for now and just lay here and rest?" she laid her head down on his chest closing her eyes.

"Sure Luce, we'll talk more after the mission." he kissed the top of her head, pulling the blankets over the both of them and closed his eyes. Unknown to them, outside her window watched the pink haired dragon slayer. His eyes burning with anger as he watches the two snuggling with one another.

_**Ice Princess you're going to get it once I get my hands on you. I will get to the bottom of this and you better have a good explanation on why you're in Luce's bed or else.**_

He turned away from the scene and made his way back to the guild before Happy came looking for him. He didn't know what to think of the scene that is now engraved into his head but he sure was going to find out.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy and hope to hear your reviews on how you are liking it :) Can't wait to read your guys response to the story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail nor the plot. Reading-Passion deserves the credit on that.

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter, work has been a complete a pain for myself and my beta reader. Plus I wanted to make sure it was good enough to post. I apologize ^^;;

* * *

Lucy stirred in her bed, as the sunlight entered through her window. She groaned rolling over to snuggle into Gray's chest, only to be met with air. Opening her eyes wide open she looked over and she was alone with a note on top of one of her pillows.

_Luce,_

_I went home to get my stuff for the mission. I'll meet you at the train station. I love you._

_Gray_

Smiling, she got out of bed and started to get ready to meet everyone down at the train station. Thinking to herself as she stepped into the shower for a quickie. '_Idiot could have at least woke me up when he was leaving.' _

Shutting the water off, she stepped out wrapping her pink fluffy towel around her body and her white one for her hair. She decided on wearing her green tank and jean skirt with her usual sandals. Tying a red hair tie, adjusting the belt with her key ring and whip, picking up her bag she walked out the door and locked it up as she made her way to Magnolia's train station.

It was a gorgeous sunny day, as she slowly made her way to the meeting point. She thought about how they would discuss the mission and hopefully completing it with minimum damages (she didn't need any money taken out of her cut if the others went overboard like they usually do). Though since Gray and her have been dating, he has been helping her out with making sure she had enough for rent.

"Lucy, made it right on time." Erza called out as she waved her down.

"You bet." she ran over to Erza who had her enormous load behind her, as was her beloved boyfriend and best friend glaring at one another when Erza wasn't looking at them. She turned her head and like clockwork they were all buddy buddy.

"So what is the mission about? And no Happy today?" Lucy asked as she stood next to Erza

"Natsu didn't inform you yesterday? And no Happy is staying back at the guild with Wendy and Carla helping them out with a small mission in town" Erza answered the blonde.

"No I never made it to the guild yesterday. I forgot about a few things to pack for the mission, just in case it took longer than we would expect." she white-lied to the re-quip mage.

"NATSU! Why didn't you inform Lucy about the mission" She glared as he quivered in fear.

"I forgot Erza, sorry"

"Well if you weren't so busy picking fights with Gray or anyone else in the guild you would remember a lot more then you do now." she sighed turning back to the celestial mage to inform her on the mission but Natsu cut in.

"Not my fault that the Ice Princess deserves it."

"What was that Flame Brain?" he shot back

"ENOUGH, save that for the mission. It's a simple enough mission. All we have to do is stop some bandits, who used to be part of a dark guild, from ambushing on going passengers from the forest." she explained as they got onto the train and made her way to their usual spot.

"Hm that does sound easy... and the pay?"

"80,000J plus a Key"

"Nice. So how are we going to go about it since they attack from the forest?" She sat across from Erza as the guys started to make their way over. Gray sat down next to Lucy as Erza yanked Natsu down next to her as she plans to knock him out after the plan details.

"We'll have Gray and yourself be bait to lure them out. Natsu and I will be hiding and will attack as soon as they take the bait. Sound good?" all but one nodded

"Why does Ice princess get to be the decoy with Lucy? I'm always hiding and that sort of stuff!" complained Natsu

"Cause Flame Brain unlike you I know how to keep it cool and not jump every person that passes by thinking that they're the enemy."

"It's what's best Natsu now stop acting like a child and rest." Erza punched him in the gut and he falls to her lap.

"Poor Natsu too bad Wendy couldn't cast Troia on him before heading out with Team Shadow Gear." she leaned back.

"Wouldn't do us much good because we would have to deal with it on the way back Luce." stated Gray

"Yeah but still poor guy."

"Eh it is what it is nothing we can do about it in all honesty." Gray turned as he stated that wondering why she is always feeling sorry for _**him**_. He is the reason why he wanted to keep the relationship a secret. He knows that Natsu has a thing for Lucy, which still has him worried as they have been tight since he brought her to Fairy Tail.

"Gray is right, there is nothing that we can do for him as we all have our own weaknesses." Lucy nodded as she closed her eyes to take a small little nap. Not realizing she slipped onto Gray's shoulder, which put a smile on his face that did not go unseen by the re-equip mage.

"Something going on between you two Gray?" she asked curiously.

"Huh what are you talking about Erza?" he tried to play it cool without letting anything slip just quite yet.

"I mean is there anything going on between Lucy and yourself? It's seem you two have gotten much closer within the last few months."

"Well we are friends Erza, it's only natural for friends to become close especially with everything that we have gone through the last few months." still playing cool rather not saying anything with Lucy asleep on his shoulder.

"Even so Gray, if there was anything going on between you two its fine. As long as it does not affect the job at hand don't be afraid to show your feelings." Erza sporting a smile

"Wait is that you approving, if anything like that were to happen per say?"

"If you two decided you wanted to date yes it is an approval from me. Like I said, as long as it's not affecting your ability to work then there is no issue."

Gray said nothing else to Erza and looked down at the blonde beauty. Smiling as he knows that there be no issues with Erza for whenever they decided to come out with their relationship. Hell there was only one issue and that issue was knocked out on Erza's lap. Gray laid back making sure to not to move too much to wake Lucy.

_The train will arriving to Seven in roughly 45 minutes_

Gray sat there thinking about how Lucy and he could come out that they're dating without causing much issue with the team. Not that he wanted to be part of Team Natsu in the first place but he knew that Lucy thinks that she owes it to him. The reason that he stayed on the team after the Lullaby incident was to be closer to Lucy and to get to know her better as a person and a nakama. Gray didn't realize he was in deep thought because he was being nudge by the one he was thinking about.

"Gray snap out of it we're here." Lucy shook him again with one hand as the other was waving in front of his face.

"Oh sorry, let's get going." he got up gathering both his and Lucy's stuff while Erza was busy waking up Natsu, so he wasn't left behind like last time.

"So we're heading to the hotel first and develop the plan more before we strike. And before you two complain, you're both sharing a room no butts about it understood?" Erza explained as they made their way to the hotel with the two males grumbling and nodding their heads

"Awww come on guys it won't be that bad, it's only going to be for the night and we will be back home in the morning. Cheer up" Lucy beamed knowing that she will be able to get some sleep by rooming with Erza as she doesn't snore.

"Easy for you to say Luce." grumbled Natsu.

Arriving to the hotel, the group got settled in and met in the girls room to develop more of a game play as they can't just show up to the forest and split up cause that would be a dead giveaway.

"So Natsu and I will head over to the park and watch guard, while you two walk down the path passing the park, heading into town passing the forest. Hopefully they will make their move today. Lucy carry this" Erza tossed her a purse that was filled with what looked like money and jewelry

"Don't worry, it's fake so we don't have to worry about losing anything. Thank Mira for that one."

"Erza, don't you think that maybe you should change into something else? The armor is kind of a dead giveaway even if you're gonna be in the park." Lucy asked as she handed Gray her keys for him to store in his jacket pocket as Natsu was glaring at the pair.

"Yes, don't worry. Re-Quip" she shouted as she changed into a simple pair of jeans, a dark blue tank and a pair of sneakers

"You seriously have simple outfits stored?" Lucy asked astonished.

"Makes it simple. Natsu you fine to go?"

"Yea let's just get this over with though I don't see why Gray is holding onto Luce's keys." he huffed

"Because Flame Brain, if they are in the forest today and see them then they won't attack and we will be longer than necessary."

"Eh let's just get this over with and get home." he walked out the door with Erza following him nodding at the pair.

"What's his deal?" Lucy asked

"Isn't it obvious Luce, he is jealous." he said irritated.

"Jealous? Natsu? Seriously?" she couldn't believe to what she was hearing from his mouth.

"Come on Luce, everybody knows he has a thing for you, not that anyone can blame him. The only one who doesn't know is you." he explained not looking her in the eye as she remained quiet. He took the chance and continue to speak.

"He is the reason I wanted to keep our relationship a secret. I didn't want it causing issues when it came to the team and when we're out on missions. Though I don't know why he's being like this when we haven't said anything to them, though Erza suspects something. On the train she asked what was going on between us because we seem to be getting real close to one another."

"What did you tell her?" Lucy's curiosity peaked

"I told her that nothing was going on because I didn't want to say anything with you asleep. Plus I figured we'd both want to tell people the news. Anyways, she said if there was anything going on between us, it be ok with her as long as we don't let it affect our work."

"So does that mean we can finally be a normal couple?"

"Let's talk about this after the mission ok Luce?" he grabbed her hand and led them out of the room and to their destination.

"Ok" was all she could say as they started to walk over to the park.

* * *

The park was filled with a variety of people from couples to families to friends just having fun. Erza and Natsu sat on the bench, keeping an eye out for Lucy and Gray. Erza looked down to the pink-haired mage, seeing he didn't look his normal cheery self.

"Something bothering you Natsu?"

"Nothing Erza, just bummed that Happy couldn't be here is all."

"You sure that is all that is bothering you Natsu?"

"Yea Erza that's all that's bothering me, why are you even asking?" a slightly annoyed Natsu asked.

"Like I said, you just seem down that is all Natsu. Can't one be concerned for their own teammate?"

"Nothing to be concern about ok. See" he pointed to his face and put on a big grin so she would get off his back about what was really bothering him.

"Oh look there's Gray and Lucy. Get ready, we are going to have to tail them so we don't lose sight of them." she pointed as they walked past the park and down the path heading into town. Getting up, she grabbed a hold of his arm, dragging him behind her as they quietly followed them.

"So all we need to pick up in town is the gifts for Levy and Gajeel, Gray?" she asked hoping he caught onto what she was trying to do as they continue to walk.

"Yeah but we can shop around if you want to grab something for yourself too Luce." playing into her plan as they heard rustling but choose to ignore to get the bandits out in the open. Flashes of black came from the right as one knocked Lucy over grabbing onto the purse which contained the fake items.

"Thanks for the goods sweetie. Now if you know what's good for you, you and your little boytoy will keep quiet." a short bald fat guy spoke, opening the purse to inspect the goods. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

"No way in hell, now give that back!" She screamed trying to play into everything, as they were being circled by a few of bandits.

"No can do babe but you are more than welcomed to ditch the boytoy and come with us." the guy grinned grabbing Lucy by the arm pulling her closer to him.

"Let her go if you know what's best for _**YOU**_. "sneered Gray as he started to punch his way to Lucy.

"Aww look the boytoy thinks he's a fighter this should be interesting. Oi the rest of you get out here!" the leader shouted as he pushed Lucy aside to take on Gray.

"Fire Dragon Roar" was shouted from behind hitting one of the guys as Natsu and Erza came running into action. Erza re-quipped back into her heart kreuz armor. Gray made his way to Lucy after knocking down a few of the bandits.

"Are you alright?" he asked after picking her up and handing her back the gate keys.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a scratch is all. Now let's beat these guys!" she smiled as she pulled out Taurus's Key.

"Open Gate Of The Golden Bull: Taurus!" she yelled as Taurus appeared from the golden light.

"Mooo, Miss Lucy your looking mighty fine today, especially those boobs of yours." he grinned drooling over her body. Gray sneering at the bull, which Lucy caught on.

"Taurus, I need you to knock these perverts out for me." she smiled as the bull went straight into action.

"Anything for moo-youu Miss Lucy. " he rampages through the enemies, starting to knock them out one by one as Lucy grabs a hold of her whip and gets in on the action alongside Gray, who started using his Iced Lance.

On the other side Erza was taking on more of the bandits then Natsu was, as his attention was more focused on Gray and Lucy fighting near one another having each others back. Taking out the one guy he was fighting, he was caught off guard when he was ambush from behind. Erza noticed this and went over to help before anything dire could happen.

"NASTU! Now is not the time to be caught off guard you idiot! Pay attention!" Erza lectured/shouted as she finished tying up the unconscious bandits and ran over to fight off the ones that attacked Natsu.

"Whats the matter there Flame Brain, forgot how to fight?" snickered Gray as he was using his Iced Sword to fight off the group him and Lucy were fighting. Lucy was busy tying up the guys that Taurus and her defeated.

"Shut up Ice Princess. I was just caught off guard, no biggie!" he sneered as he used his fire dragon fist to finish off the last of the guys.

* * *

Erza, Gray and Natus had dragged all the bodies to the police station and were handed their reward for finally putting a stop to all the mugging. They were all walking back to the hotel. Lucy walked next Gray, while looking at the key she had just received. It was an unusual key as it was neither silver nor golden but was a dark blue.

"Natsu, what happened to you back there? You never get choked up like that." inquired Lucy as she put her key in her pouch, deciding she would deal with it later.

"Leave it alone Lucy it was nothing for crying out loud." he snapped at her.

"Jeeze what's your problem Natsu? You don't have to get all snippy towards her, she was just worried as is the rest of us. So what is the matter?" Erza cut in.

"Fine you want to know what's wrong with me... IT'S THOSE TWO!" he pointed to Lucy and Gray as they had made it back to the hotel.

"What the heck did we do to get your panties in a twist Ash Mouth?" Gray snapped as him and Natsu were up against each other foreheads touching *A/N: Their usual arguing/fighting pose*

"You know what you did Ice Princess. Now why were you in Lucy's bed last night? Last I knew, only I was allowed to sleep in her bed."

"Tch, why is that any of your concerns and last I knew it was LUCY'S PLACE not yours, so I can be in there if I please without your permission."

The two girls were about to intervene but decided that it be pointless to get in the way of the two idiots as they started to start on the physical fighting.

"Damnit Popsicle head, I saw it all. She was crying and you were in her bed. So what the hell did you do to her!?" he screamed as he threw a punch in his face. Gray was thrown back as he fought right back. Lucy stood there shocked as Natsu made his confession and stepped in between the two

"STOP THIS NOW! Natsu if you must know why Gray was in my room is because." she stopped and looked at Gray who nodded his head and continued "we are dating, that's why he was in my room last night." she let out the big secret which made Erza smile but angered Natsu even more

"What! NO you can't be dating him Lucy! He is only going end up hurting you! He is friends with that playboy spirit of yours. How could you do that to me?" he tighten his fist.

This slapped Lucy in the face as she bowed her head down as Gray wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her in. As he was about to speak for her Erza stepped in once again

"That is ENOUGH NATSU! It is none of our business of their relationship even though they kept it a secret for their own reasons. Just accept that fact and be happy for our teammates." Erza said while sporting her scary evil face.

"I won't and can't be happy only because I know he will end up hurting her in the end. Now leave me the hell alone." He stomped off the opposite direction of the hotel to blow off some steam before he did something completely stupid.

Lucy started to tremble as her closest and best (male) friend stormed off angry instead of being happy for her. Gray gave her a reassuring hug that everything will be alright as Erza smiled and joined in on the hug.

"Don't worry about him Lucy. He will get over it in his own time, just give him some time and space. Though you will have to tell me later on how you two ended up together" Erza spoke breaking the silence as Lucy nodded back in response. The three made their way back into the hotel room, moving Gray's stuff into the girls room and having him sleep on the floor, as of now it be wise not to have the two male mages in the same room.

To Be Continued

A/N: Wows I didn't think this chapter would be so long. Again I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I kept writing and rewriting the chapter because I didn't think it was good enough. I also apologize if Erza and Natsu were ooc. I tried to fix it up as best I could but sometimes it can't be helped ^^;;. I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter and give me your feedback. Stay tune for chapter three coming soon xD


End file.
